Friends ore more?
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This story is about Rin and Sesshoumaru.Hope you like it. Discaimer:I don't own Inuyasha ore the songs I used. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Rin is seventeen years old and was starting at her new school. She didn't like it at all. The classes had lunch now, so the students will be walking on the hallways. 'Just great. Now they will be looked at me.' she thought. She took a deep breathe and opened the door of her new school. Sikon high school was the name. She had her books in her hand when somebody bumped in to her. "Oh no." She was picking up her books when somebody starts to help her. "Here let me help you with that." "Thank you." They got up, and looked at each other. Then boy how helped her, was a Kitsune. He was about her age and was pretty tall and had red hair and blue eyes. He had blue shirt and black baggie jeans. He looked at her. She had long black hair and amber eyes. She was a inu-youkai. She had crimson red stripes on her chicks. She wears a orange top and she also had white legging with a orange skirt. "Haai me name is Shippo by the way." 'This not so bad at all.' She smiled. "My name is Rin. nice to met you Shippo." "Why don't I help you with that. Where is your locker?" "He took her books and she looked at her schedule. "It's number seventy- one." "Well your in luck that's next to my friend Kagome. Aah there she is right now. Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo. Who's your new friend?"

"Kagome meet Rin. She is new here. Rin this is Kagome." "Nice to meet you Kagome. Shippo I can have my books now?" "Alright Rin. Kagome can you help her I have to see Inuyasha." "Okay Shippo. Well seventy-one right?" "Yes thank you." "Your welcome Rin." "Well, well what do we have here?" "Kaugra leave her alone." "Why would I?" She looked angry at Rin. "So you're new here right?" "Yes I'm. So what?" "Well I can help you make the right friends around here. So what do you say?" "No, I think I'm pretty sure I can find my own friends." Kaugra glared at her and walked away went her so called "friends". "Well you are going to get in trouble now." "Well I'm not scared of her. Let her come." "Oh no, not with her but her brother Naraku." Rin puts her things away and Kagome helped her. "So do want to met some of my other friends?" Rin nodded. "Sure." They walked outside.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was hanging out with his best friend Kouga. Sesshoumaru is eighteen years old and has long white hairs and amber eyes. His stripes are deep red on his cheeks. His was a inu-youkai. Kouga is a wolf demon. He had black hair and blue eyes. He also had a brown tail. Sesshoumaru wears a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. Kouga whore the same. "Hey Sesshoumaru a new babe at school." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes to where Kouga was looking and saw a girl about seventeen and had on a orange top white legging with a orange skirt. "Wow she is hot! I going to ask her out." "Well good luck with that Kouga." Sesshoumaru said. Then Kouga walked up to her.

"Hey guys this is Rin she new here. Rin met: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and you already know Shippo." "Guys we got a problem. Kouga is comin." He stands next to Rin. "Hai my name is Kouga what is your name babe?" "My name is Rin and don't call me babe." "Well Rin do you want to go out with me?" "No thank you." "Ah why not?" "I don't want to. Simple." Rin was now getting irritated. "Aah come on why not?" "She said no Kouga now get lost!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga. "So leave her alone and leave." "Asshole." He walk at away. "Hey Rin are you alright, because your eyes are red." she shakes her head. "Huh? Ya I'm alright Shippo. Inuyasha thanks for helping me." "Sure no problem." They went to sit down. "Hey what's that around your neck?" "Oh a necklace I got from my parents when they left for business." They talked more and got to know each other better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga didn't like it at all. "Didn't work hah Kouga?" "Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru smirked. Then the bell rang. "Rin what do you have now for class?" "Ahem.. Music." "Oh then your going met Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshoumaru he has that class to." " Me too. Come on Rin I will show you the way." "Thanks Shippo." Then said goodbye to the others and walked to class. "Good afternoon class we have a new student with us. Welcome Rin to our music class I hope you like it." Rin nodded. "Now I want to listen to you Rin. What can you do?" "Well miss I can sing and play piano and guitar." "Well come here and let us hear you sing. You may choice what you would like to sing." Rin stands up and walks in front of the class and sits behind the piano. "The song is called "Concrete Angel."

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_nobody knows what she's holding back_

_wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_she hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_it's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_she stands hard as a stone_

_in world that she can't rise above_

_but her dreams _

_give her wings_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

_the neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_when morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_she stands hard as a stone_

_in world that she can't rise above_

_but her dreams _

_give her wings_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_concrete angel_

_a statue stands in shaded place _

_an angel with a upturned face_

_a name is written on a polished rock_

_a broken heart that the world had forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_she stands hard as a stone_

_in world that she can't rise above_

_but her dreams _

_give her wings _

_and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_concrete angel_


	3. Chapter 3

The class gave loud applause. And the door was opened there were students applauding as well. Some of the students were crying about the song. "Well Rin I'm amassment you sing wonderful." "Thank you." Then Shippo came to her. "Whoa Rin that was amassing!" "Thanks Shippo." Then the bell rang again. "Okay class you can go." Sesshoumaru walked out the class. Rin and Shippo did the same. Now they had P.E. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango had the same. Then Rin saw before she went in the dressing room, Kouga again. He smirked. When Rin got chanced, she walked out on the field. Rin had her mp3 with her. "Everyone your first run ten rounds. Go ahead." "Rin puts on her mp3 and starts running. Kouga then starts running next to her. "So what are you listening to?" Rin looked at him and ran harder. "Think she don't like you very must Kouga." ".."

Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes. Then a breeze went be them. "What the hell was that?" "I don't know Kouga. How should I know?" Then they saw that is was Rin. "What? That's impossible. Only I can ran that fast." "Well not anymore." Rin sat down in the grass. "Hey Rin!" "Hey Shippo. What is it?" "Are you done?" "Ya why?" "Whoa nobody ran as fast. Well only Kouga." "Please don't talk about him the asshole." "Who are you calling a asshole?" There was Kouga with Sesshoumaru. "Well I did gotta a problem with that?" "Well say it to my face if you dare?" Rin got up and looked in his face. "Asshole!" "Kouga come on leave her alone will you?" "No! She has to say she sorry." She walked away. "Oh no you're not walking away from me." he graphed her arm. "Let go of my arm." "No first you are gonna to say you're sorry." "Let go of my arm. I'm warning you!" "What are you gonna do then?" "This." She kicked him in his private-zone. He fall to the ground and lets go of her arm. "I warned you. So its your own fault." She walked away again. Sesshoumaru didn't feel sorry for Kouga. He ran after Rin. "Excuse me." She stands still. "Yes what is it?" "Well I want to say sorry for to you about my friend. He shouldn't have done that to you." "Well I forgive him, because I think he wouldn't be doing that for a long time." They laughed. "My name is Sesshoumaru by the way." "Nice to met you Sesshoumaru

my name is Rin. You're the older half brother of Inuyasha right?" "Yes I'm. He is alright for a half brother. But don't say it to him okay?" "Alright I wouldn't tell him." They started to talking more. Kaugra was watching them. 'What is she talking to my man? How dare she? I will get her for this!'

"So what is your next class?" "Biology. Why?" "Well it happens to be I have that to." "Sesshy!" "Oh no. Hai Kaugra." "Do want to hang out with me after school?" Sesshoumaru was trying to make a excuse to not to go, but Rin helped him. "Sorry he just promise to hang out with me." "What is this true?" "Ya sorry Kaugra I did promise I would. So maybe a other time?" Kaugra walked away angry. "Thanks for helping me out." "No problem Sesshoumaru. So do you want to hang out with me?" "For real?" "Ya why not just in cast Kaugra is watching you." "Well fine with me." The bell rang and the chanced and went to class.


	4. Chapter 4

After class they meet up in the hallway. "So where do you want to go?" "Lets go to the park and hang out there." Sesshoumaru said. "Fine with me." So they went to the park. Meanwhile two shadows was watching them. "I see her sister so you want me to kill her now?" "No not jet, not jet Her let her enjoin her last day her on Earth." They watch to two enter the park.

Sesshoumaru sat down under a nice tree. Rin sat down next to him. "This is a wonderful place." "Yes I know I always come here and just sit down and relax." "Sesshoumaru you not the person you brother said to me you are." "Well what did he say about me than?" "Well that you are antisocial for starters. And cold hearted." "Well sometimes I am but not always." Sesshoumaru said "Why?" Rin asked. "Because I don't trust people much." He said. "Why? You are sitting here with me. And you know me only an day." Rin stated. "Well you have something around you I can trust." He said. "Well thank you I am honoured to be trusted by you." She answered. Then they talked some more. If you didn't know that they just met, you would say that they are friend for years.

Kaugra and her brother where watching them enjoining each others company. Kaugra gave Naraku an nodded and he went to work. "He said that? Unbelievable!" "I know but he really said that." Then they heard a shoot. "What was that?" "I don't know Aaah!" "Rin? What's wrong" He looked to what was wrong. Then he saw it. Rin was the one who was shoot. "Rin don't worry I will take you to the hospital! Just hang on alright?" She nodded with pain. He picked her up in bridal style and ran with demon speed to the hospital. "Please someone! Someone shoot my friend!" "Hello take her this way." He followed the doctor. Put her down her and we will do the best we can to help your girlfriend." Then the doctor went to OK. "Wait an minute, she isn't mine girlfriend!" But the doctor was already gone. So he wait for the doctor to come out. After two hours he came out. "Well is she alright doctor?" "She is alright but just barely. Because the bullet almost went to her heart. She is very lucky she is a dog demon, she will heal faster." The doctor said. "Thank you for helping her. Can I see her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Of course this way." They stopped in front of her room. "I will leave you two alone." And the doctor left. Sesshoumaru walked in the room and saw she was folly awake. "Haai how are you feeling now?" "Sore, but fine thanks to you." She gave a small smile. "So when may you leave?" "That is up to me and how fast I heal. But I think maybe the day after tomorrow." "You want me to tell my halve brother about what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes. I don't want them you worry." She said. Sesshoumaru stayed for a hour after that he left. 'Who wanted to do this to her? She is kind and sweet and cute. What a minute did I say CUTE? Well she is pretty. No she just mine friend nothing more. Right?' He went home to think better. When he got there his father was waiting for him. "There you are Sesshoumaru where have you been?" "I was bring a friend to the hospital. She was shoot." "A she? Well how did this happened?" "She is nothing more then a friend." Sesshoumaru said. 'I think.' He thought. Then he saw he little halve brother. "Inuyasha!" " What Sesshoumaru?" "Rin is at the hospital. She was shoot but she is fine." He said. "WHAT? Why would anybody do that? She did harm anyone. Well except for Kouga. So what happened?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru told his father and Inuyasha what happened. "Well who ever it did, will pay for it. Nobody touches a friend of mine." Inuyasha said after the story. Sesshoumaru went to his room to make his homework. But he couldn't do very much because he couldn't think about Rin.

Okay I hope you like it. I will update soon again.

Please review Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Haai everyone, I am back. Here is chapter 5

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Please enjoin reading.

The next day Rin was as good as new. Because she was a demon she healed a lot faster. That morning she went to school. She saw Sesshoumaru getting Kaugra of him. " Kaugra will you left him alone. He doesn't like you so left him." Rin said. "Who are you now? His girlfriend ore something?" Kaugra asked her. "Well I ahuh well.." She started saying. " YOU'RE LYING!!!!" Kaugra yelled and left very angry. " Rin what was that?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Rin smirked. " I didn't say anything she just thought I was saying that. " Then it hit him. She made Kaugra think that she was, so she would leave him alone. "Good one Rin." Then someone called her name. It was Inuyasha. "Hey Rin how are you?" He gave her a hug. "Much better thank you. So How are you?" She asked him. "Well fine I guess now you're better." Rin blinked. "What? You where worried?" Inuyasha nodded. "I guess I think of you as a little sister ya know." Rin smiled. "I like that. I never had a big brother." Then she looked a little sad. "Rin are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Huh what yes I guess I miss my parents a lot. They are not at home very much as I like them to be." Inuyasha had a idea. "Why don't you stay at our house. I think Mom and dad wouldn't mind. What do you think Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. " Well I don't see why not. And she is home alone a lot. We will ask them after school." Sesshoumaru said and the bell rang. '_Rin you wait and see you will be dead and Sesshoumaru will be mine MAHAHAHAHAHAHA_.' Kaugra thought to herself.

The gang went to class. Then after five hours they were finely free of school. (A/N I know what there going trough. Back to the story.) " So Rin are you coming? " Inuyasha asked. " Yes I'm coming." She said. Then she said goodbye to the others and went home with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. When they got there with a limo. Rin was very surprised at how big the house was. "Pretty big house huh Rin?" Inuyasha asked her. She nodded. Then a beautiful woman opened the door.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru welcome home. Who is this beautiful young lady?" She said with a sweet smile. "Well Mom this Rin you know the girl Sesshoumaru has told you and dad about." Inuyasha told her.

"I remember. Nice to meet you Rin. I'm Izayoi."

"Nice to meet you Izayoi-sama."

"Oh please just call me Izayoi. Come in and met my husband."

They went to the living room. There Rin saw a man sitting on the sofa reading a paper. "My Dear we have a guest here."

He looked up at Rin and looked very surprised to see Rin.

"Rin is that you? I thought you died with your parents a long time ago." He got up and gave her a hug. Rin hugged him back. He looked at her.

"I tried to see you but they told me I couldn't." She cried.

"It's alright Rin. You here now so you keep your promised." He smiled at her. "Rin you know our dad?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes I know him. He was my fathers best friend and mine to I guess." Then she told about everything about what had happened over the years.

"So that what's happened to you. Rin would you like to stay here with us?" Inutaishou asked. "I would love to. Fun thing is we were about to ask you that to." She smile. "Well That is settled you staying here. And don't worry I will you're your foster parents you coming to stay with us." Inutaishou said. Then Inuyasha had a idea. "Dad is okay if I pick a room for her?" Inutaishou nodded. "Come Rin. I know the prefect room for you. It's the room next Sesshoumaru's." Sesshoumaru flinched at that. 'How does he know I like her?' He thought to himself.

The End of chapter five

Please review


	6. Haai everyone!

**_Haai everyone,_**

**_This is for everyone who want to know how Inutaishou and Rin know each other._**

**_This is why._**

**_Her father and Inutaishou know each since they were little. And since that she was born, He would come and visited a lot. And she would ask him if he would teach her how to fight because her father didn't his little girl to learn how to fight. And Inutaishou was like a second father to her. And also a close friend, because she wasn't aloud to play with kids her age. So he played and talk with her. And he thought she would be a prefect mate for Sesshoumaru. (A/N: evil it's he?) But he lose touch of her since she was adopted in other family. _**

**_So now you know how they know each other. Please review more!_**

**_I will up date soon again._**

**_sesshoumarufan20_**


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone, thank you all for the reviews._

_Well here is chapter six Hope you like it._

Rin and Inuyasha went inside the room. " It's beautiful room." The room had yellow goodish wallpaper. And a white carpet on the floor. A Queenside bed that was covered with yellow roses on the blankets. Rin walked over to the balcony. "What a wonderful few. Inuyasha why this room?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Well I thought you would like because of the room and that Sesshoumaru's room in next to it." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Inuyasha can I talk with you for a second." Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin if must die you can have my room." Inuyasha said joking. Rin laughed. "Inuyasha don't be ridiculous you not going to die!" Inuyasha stepped out of the room. Then he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Ya what do you want" Inuyasha asked anger.

"Why this room? Why not next to your room?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Well because she is like a sister to me. But you like her." Inuyasha smirked as Sesshoumaru blushed. "I do not like her!"

"Oh Why are you blushing then huh?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

Then Sesshoumaru started to argue. Mean while Rin was looking in her new room when she arguing on the hallway. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting one another. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru what is going on here?" Rin sound a little scared.

"When Sesshoumaru li.." "He is just kidding right Inuyasha?" "He really likes yo…." Inuyasha tried to say to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru let him go and grown up Inuyasha and you to." She said walked down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha now she thinks I am a child." Sesshoumaru yelled and went to him room.

Inuyasha just shrugged and also went down stairs. Rin went to the gardens to relax. She loved the garden and it's flowers and spring grass. It felt calming to her. She seat down on the grass and closed her eyes for a moment. Then somebody was behind her.

"Rin dear would you like to go shopping with me? Just the two of us?" Izayoi asked her. Rin smiled. "I love to go Izayoi." Then they went in the limo. When the sun setting they cam back. "There are you two. How was shopping?" Inutaishou asked Rin. "Its was great. It was like.." She looked Izayoi. " I had a mother again." She finally said smiled. "I am so glad Rin that you think that way of me." Izayoi said trying not to cry. "And mean every word of it." She gave Izayoi a hug. "That is very sweet of you Rin. Now lets have dinner." Inutaishou said.

At dinner Izayoi said she both Rin a wonderful dress she could wear to the banquet the next day. "That dress is just prefect for Rin. She will look like a goddess tomorrow." She said smiling to Rin.

Rin was blushing. "I wouldn't look like a goddess Izayoi." "Nonsense you will you have my word." "Thank you." Rin said eating her dinner.

Sesshoumaru was thinking how she would look tomorrow. He had to agree with Izayoi that she is beautiful. Then after dinner Inuyasha asked if Rin wanted to play a racing game with him. "I would love to if Sesshoumaru would like to come to."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like playing games." Inuyasha said.

"Well what do you like Sesshoumaru?" She asked him.

"Well I like to read and sword fighting and marshal arts." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really? Would you like to practices with me?" She asked. "Sure I would be honoured. But can you keep up with me?" He asked smirking.

She walked up to him. " Be prepared to eat your words mister." She said smirking. "This I don't want to miss." Inuyasha said.

They all went to a practice room. They took there traditional bows and started to fight.

"Where did you learn this?" Sesshoumaru said impressed.

"From your father a long time ago." She said smirking.

"Well I have to say he teaches you well but not well enough!" He thought he had her.

I don't think so." She then tripped him and won the match. "Well done Rin, well done. You paid attention after all" Inutaishou said proudly.

Rin bowed and helped Sesshoumaru up. "Helped me remember not to challenge you again?" He said. "No I wouldn't forget." She said laughing. Then they went to chance for the night. Rin had on a light blue nightgown. The went to bed with a blissful sleep that night. She had a good family now.

Please Review. I hope you enjoined it. Till the next time.

Sesshoumarufan20


	8. Chapter 7

Haai everyone, I would like to thank my reviewers for there great reviews and here is Chapter 7. Enjoin. Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ore the songs I used.

Rin woke up to a beautiful morning. Then someone knock on her door. "who is it?" She asked. "It's me Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said. She puts on her robe and opened the door.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. What is it ?" she asked. "Well are you coming it's time for breakfast." He said. "Alright let me get ready. "Rin said closing her door. Then after 15 minutes she came out with a pair of black jeans and long sleeved shirt and white shoes. Sesshoumaru looked her of.

'She looks hot in that! Wait what am I thinking?' He thought to himself.

"Something wrong Sesshoumaru?" She asked worried.

"Huh? No nothings wrong everything is fine." He said quickly.

Then they walked down the stairs. They walked in to the kitchen where everybody else already was eating. "Good morning you two. Have a seat Rin. We were just talking about you." Izayoi said.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Well you know there is a ball tonight. Well you have to have a date with you." Izayoi said.

Rin spat everything on Inuyasha who was in front of her. "I beg you pardon? I fine alone thank you very much." Rin said dangerously. "We know my Dear but then you can't go in." Izayoi reasoned. "Fine just as long it's somebody I know." Rin said giving up.

"Well it's Inuyasha your you will be going with." Inutaishou said.

"What! But dad why me? I am not iffen going, why can't Sesshoumaru?" " He is going there." Inuyasha still proving his point.

"But Sesshoumaru has to work for that big deal, so he wouldn't have time to dance." Inutaishou said.

"On the other hand the ball is not just only for business deals ore it Dearest?" Izayoi asked. Inutaishou gulped. "Yes you're right love." He said scared of his wife right now.

Sesshoumaru was very glad about that he could go dancing as well. Especially with Rin. Then it was time for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Rin to go to school. At school Kaugra was still planning to get Rin out of the way to Sesshoumaru. 'What and see what I have in store for you Rin. Just wait and see.' Kaugra thought and putting her plan in action.

Rin was enjoining her free time when all of a sudden she was knocked unconscious and was taken away to a hind out.

Sesshoumaru was putting his things away in his locker. Then he started to look for Rin. He thought he saw her last at the big tree on the playgrounds. So he went to look for her there. When he got there she wasn't there. 'That is odd, very odd.' He thought. Then he went to look else where. 'where could she be? She wouldn't leave and tell anyone.' He thought to himself.

Then he gave up and went inside again. Then after school he went home with Inuyasha how knew nothing about where Rin was too. Then when they got home and went inside.

Then they saw Izayoi crying and there father holding her. "What is going on?" Inuyasha asked worried. "Some..body to…ok R..in away!" Izayoi sobbed. "What? How? Why?" Inuyasha asked in panic. "We don't know they tell us more later tonight." Inutaishou said.

Sesshoumaru was very worried now. What have they done with HIS Rin?

Then they got the news. They wanted 5 million dollar ore Rin was dead.

Mean while Rin woke up feeling very dizzy. "Where am I?" "Aah I see you are awake." Said a husky voice. "Who are you? And why did you take me?" Rin said very angry. "So you would be in my way of Sesshoumaru." A another voice said.

"Kaugra? You're behind this? Wait till I get out of here you will be the first to go!" Rin yelled. "Oh please the ropes you are in, are specifically make for you. No dog demon can break it." Kaugra said. "Well Let me the first to do it!" Rin said trying to break them But she couldn't.

'What is going on? My demon strength is gone!!' Rin thought to her self.

"I see you found out why you can't break it." Kaugra said grinning. "Make sure she doesn't get away understand?" Kaugra said to the other there.

"Don't worry she wouldn't little sister. Maybe I will have some fun with her." He said coming in few of Rin. It was Naraku.

My first cliffhanger. What will he do? How will Rin Get out of this will Sesshoumaru find her unharmed?

Till the next time On Friends ore more

Bye-Bye

Sesshoumarufan20

PLEASE REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 8

Haai everyone! I would like to thank all my reviewers for there reviews

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Loin King

Last time in Friends ore more?: "Don't worry she wouldn't little sister. Maybe I will have some fun with her." He said coming in few of Rin. It was Naraku.

'How am I going to get out of here?' Rin thought to herself. "Thinking my dear? About what I am going to do with?" Naraku said liking his lips. " Why should I? Your going to tell me sooner ore later." Rin said glaring at him.

"Now, now I am hurt!" he said making a fake hurt face. "Good for you, because I do care! Now Let me out of here!" Rin yelled.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was still looking for her. "Sesshoumaru we have to take a break. We have been looking for hours." Inuyasha said. "No we can we have to find her!" Sesshoumaru said growling. "You right we have to find her." Inuyasha said. They looked everywhere but no Rin. Then Inutaishou called. "Boys it's almost time. So come home." And he hang up. "Lets go home." Sesshoumaru said. 'Rin please be alright. Don't worry we will find you.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rin yelled when Naraku came to close to her. "Why my dear? I only want to have a little fun with you before you leave." He said trying to take her cloths of. Then he close enough for Rin to hit he in the 'danger zone'. "You little BH." And he slapped her. "Is that all you can do?" Rin said smirking. Then he hits her again and again and again. She wouldn't give up. Not on till she was safe again.

Meanwhile Inutaishou Got news where had to bring the money. He and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went there. 'I hope she is alright, she is like a daughter to me now.' Inutaishou thought. Then they saw the one who wanted the money. "You have the money?" the person asked. "Yes here it is." Inutaishou said showing the bag. "Now where is she? I will kill you if you don't tell us where she is! " Inuyasha yelled.

"Temper, temper I would dream of challenge you." The person said. "Pity why not?" Inuyasha mumbled. "Now you will see her in a hour. That will give me time to get away." Said the person and disappeared. "What? Where did he go? Now we never going to find Rin!" Inuyasha said falling on his knees. "Inuyasha he said we will see her in a hour. So lets go house and wait." Then they walked to the limo and drove back to the mansion.

"Well Had enough little girl or should I do more to you?" Naraku said to Rin who was on the floor in pain. But She didn't give up. " Is th..at all y..ou got?" Rin said almost passing out. "Why you little .."But he was interrupted by Kaugra. "Enough Naraku. They paid. So we have to let her go." Kaugra said. "Well Let me help you with that!" Rin yelled and she got free. "BUT HOW?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaugra yelled.

Rin got the ropes of her and her demon strength came back right away. Then she smirked. "It's pay back time." "Why you…HUhagh." Was all Naraku said because Rin killed him with her poisons claw. "My Brother! You will pay for this! Right now!" Kaugra said attacking her. Rin dodged and attacked herself. But Kaugra dodged it to. "Not bad for a little st like you." Kaugra said to Rin. "Why thank you Kaugra I got that from your mother." Rin said smirking.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MINE MOTHER!!" She yelled but didn't pay attention and that was her mistake. Rin used her claw attack and got Kaugra. "Wh…at…ho..w…" And she died. Rin let go of Kaugra and got up graphed the bag and left. Then after running very fast she finally saw the mansion. She smiled and started to slow down. Inuyasha was looking out of the window when he saw somebody walked to there mansion. "What? Rin? Mom, dad, Sesshoumaru Rin is back!!" "What? She is?" They all ran to the door to see if it was true. "Inutaishou, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru I… am…back." Rin said before passing out. "Rin! Rin Wake up!" Sesshoumaru said holding her in his arms. "What's that she got in her hand?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the bag. "She got the money back. But how?" they wondered. Then they went back inside and took Rin to her room.

The next few day Rin had to rest on orders from Inutaishou and Izayoi. She told them wat happened and who it was. They where mad. But Rin said she took care of it. They she told the police what happened and what she did. They didn't sue her because it was self-defence. So she was very glad to hear that. She spend a lot of time with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and the gang when she was aloud to go to school again. Sesshoumaru's feelings for her grown stronger every day and on day he told her.

"Rin can I talk with you for a minute?" "Sure Sesshoumaru what to you want to talk about?" She asked him. "Well I want to tell you that I…"He couldn't say it to her how he felt. "That you what Sesshoumaru? You know you can tell me everything right?" She remained him. "Yes I know but there is something I want to tell you but I don't know how to say it." Sesshoumaru looking away. "Well Let me help you with that." She said smirking. Then she made him look at him and kissed him. Sesshoumaru was shocked but then gave her a kiss of his own.

Inuyasha saw this and clapped and cheered. Then they let go of each other and blushed a little. "Did that help?" Rin said blushing. "Yes I think it did. Rin I Like you and you more then anything else." She puts a finger on his lips. "I know. That what I think the same way about you." She said. Then he smiled and kissed her again.

The end

When after they finished high school. He asked her to marry him short after. She said yes and they got married. And they got two kids. Both like one of them.

The girl looked like him and the boy like her. Everybody was so happy.

And shortly after they married Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him. She said yes as well and got a son. And the lived happily ever after.

Sorry it so short but I have a other story that need to work on too.

So hope you liked it.

See you next time. Please Review

Love,

Sesshoumarufan20


End file.
